Sidekick Battle Royale (Different Version)
Season 5 Episode 8 I am aware that someone else did Sidekick Battle Royale, but this has different sidekick characters for this battle. Description The most popular sidekicks fight it out! It pits Marco Diaz, Ahsoka Tano, Clank, Luigi, War Machine, Bill (Fangbone), Mabel Pines, and Whisper. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight * Whisper is in the middle of catching another Yo-Kai with Nate, but suddenly he disappeared. * Mabel was playing with Waddles before she suddenly disappeared. * Marco was eating some nachos, until he disappeared. * Ahsoka was stranded in the Jedi Temple, until she disappeared. * Clank was helping Ratchet put the corpses of Jak & Daxter into the garbage, until he disappeared. * Bill was slaying monsters alongside Fangbone, until he disappeared. * Luigi was running for his life from Goomba's, until he disappeared. * War Machine was helping the Avengers take down Thanos, until he disappeared. All the sidekicks appeared in an arena, and with a shout from the announcer or die. The sidekicks had no choice. They had to fight. GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee All of the sidekicks instantly attacked! Ahsoka went for Marco, while Clank went for Luigi. War Machine went for Mabel, Marco went for Bill! Clank and Luigi exchanged blows, knocking both backwards from the impact. Luigi charged a blast from his hammer. Once ready, Luigi struck his hammer with a maddening swing on Clank, blasting the robot tumbling through several other Sidekicks. Announcer: Strike! Luigi claps his hands together, happy of his blow. But before long, the sidekicks got up. It wasn't long before Bill grabbed his sword and decapitated Mabel. Mabel eliminated by Bill! 7 Sidekicks remain! Clank flew at Ahsoka, but the padawan was ready. She simply force-pushed Clank into a wall. Several walls! OMG 100 walls! Who knows the possibilities! Clank slammed through several, that was for sure. Anyways, Clank eventually stopped his slamming-through-wall situation. He flew back to where all the sidekicks where, before blasting himself into Whisper's head. This caused Whisper to fly straight into Ahsoka, giving her thew chance to slice Whisper in half. Whisper eliminated by Ahsoka! 6 Sidekicks remain! As all the Sidekicks dueled, Luigi enjoyed his scenery. He was just going to camp, and at the last Sidekick remaining, kill that person. But someone had already set eyes on him.... It was War Machine. War Machine flew at Luigi, sending several missiles at Luigi's way. Luigi easily whacked them away with his hammer. One of the missiles hit War Machine right in the chest, blasting him head-first into a wall. Luigi took this as his chance! Luigi struck his hammer so hard into War Machine, it simply shattered his skull & armor. War Machine eliminated by Luigi! 5 Sidekicks remain! Right as Luigi landed he finishing blow on War Machine, Ahsoka came to action. She simply took a deadly swing from her lightsaber. This damaged Luigi, stunning him from so much pain. Ahsoka then force-pushed Luigi, sending him blasting backwards. Luigi slammed into a wall, but the plumber picked himself up. As the 2 clashed weapons, their was another fight going on. Marco and Bill locked punches. The 2 were sent backwards, but Marco was up first. He landed a deadly Karate-Chop! on Bill, sending him blasting out of the building. Bill eliminated by Marco! 4 Sidekicks remain! As Marco dusted off his jacket, he was lifted into the air. He gasped for breath. He couldn't breathe! It wasn't long before he realized he was being force choked by Ahsoka. Marco curled his fingers into a ball. He would have died if wasn't for Clank was blasted into Ahsoka, causing the Padawan to stop her choking. Clank had just taken a blow from Luigi, causing the robot to slam into Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Clank took the floor as Marco went for Luigi. The plumber and the teenager collided punches, kicks, and tosses. After at least 20 seconds, Marco was exhausted. Luigi had hit him too many times. This gave Luigi a chance to charge a hit with his hammer, before colliding it with Marco's skull. The impact sent Marco's head blasting off his body. Marco eliminated by Luigi! 3 Sidekicks remain! Luigi watched as his other opponents fought. He decided to wait for them to finish fighting, so he could sweep the kill after they were finished. Clank grabbed a gun Ratchet had given him, before firing multiple shots from it at Ahsoka. Ahsoka easily deflected the blows with her lightsaber. Clank continued to shoot, Ahsoka continued to deflect. It wasn't long before Ahsoka realized their was some other Sidekick besides Clank still alive. Ahsoka force-pushed Clank into a wall, giving her the chance to run at Luigi. The plumber didn't realize Ahsoka was going for him until a few seconds; he leaped above Ahsoka and clonked her in the head with his hammer. Ahsoka recovered as Luigi landed on the ground. Ahsoka let out a yell of rage as Luigi whacked her once more. But Ahsoka wasn't really affected by the blow. She force-lifted Luigi, until he was pinned to the ceiling, giving Ahsoka the chance to throw her lightsaber upwards at Luigi. Luigi's eyes opened wide before getting decapitated. Luigi eliminated by Ahsoka! 2 Sidekicks remain! Ahsoka had completely forgotten about Clank. The robot was watching the whole time! Clank grabbed Luigi's hammer and whacked her in the head with it. Ahsoka: Why does everyone aim for the head!?! Ahsoka ignited her second lightsaber and slashed the hammer clean in half. Ahsoka: No more of that-''' Clank grabbed Ratchet's gun once more and shot several blows. Ahsoka deflected all but 1. The one she missed hit her in the arm. Ahsoka yelled in pain, but forced herself to continue fighting. After several deflections, Ahsoka managed to chuck one of her lightsabers at Clank. The robot reacted fast; he simply stopped time! Ahsoka was frozen in time. Giving Clank the chance to fire rapid shots of his gun at Ahsoka. Right as the time-stop wore off, Ahsoka was shot several times with her gun. She collapsed to the floor, watching as the robot approached her. She couldn't win in a physical fight. She knew that with her injuries. But she still had the force. Ahsoka used her remaining strength to collapse a nearby boulder on top of Clank, breaking Clank to parts. '''K.O Ahsoka slowly picked herself up. The gates opened out of the arena, making Ahsoka sigh with relief. She ran out of the building without hesitation. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is.... Ahsoka Tano!!!!! Some facts on this fight * ZombieSlayer was originally going to make The Conclusion include Anakin Skywalker, but decided not to. * This was a last minute decision for Zombie, for if he wrote this fight sooner Clank would have won. * This is Zombie's longest OMM. * Zombie was originally going to replace Bill and Mabel for Yoshi and Tails, but he decided against the idea. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick Category:Fights that last over a minute